轉眼百年：我們的故事
by omnomnomagon
Summary: Because it's those little things that make our lives so beautiful. A collection of Asian countries centric one shots. LANGUAGE IS ENGLISH.
1. Spinning pens

**Written by Candied Sweets under the pressure of Blue Bird =.= Oh well, it was fun writing it xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Obviously. **

"Kor! How do you do that?"

Hong Kong turned to face his former caretaker, a question poised on his indifferent face. England gestured at his right hand, and Hong Kong looked down at the pen in his hand, not seeing anything worth taking notice of. "What?"

"That, that thing!"

"My pen?"

"Yeah! How do you spin it like that?"

"Huh?" He stopped spinning the writing device and looked puzzled. "You can't?"

"Here, gimme that." England reached forward and grabbed it out of his hand, ignoring the other nation's quiet protests. "I'm confiscating it. It's driving me crazy!"

"Uh… I'm… kind of sorry?"

"Hmph."

A few minutes later, Hong Kong was pulled out of his silent daze by the sound of something dropping on the tabletop. He turned to the source of the noise and was initially alarmed by England's absence at the desk next to him. Then his scowling face appeared behind it, and he scrambled back onto his chair, pen in hand.

"Shut up!" he said, embarrassed at Hong Kong's amused expression. "I was just trying, okay?" He held the pen between his fingers at tried to spin it again, but it simply fell over the edge of the table again with a rather noisy clatter on the floor. Cursing under his breath, he leaned down to pick it up again.

"You want to know how to do it?"

"I can do it myself!" the elder nation declared stubbornly, trying again. This time, it spun half a circle before falling onto the desk. "Argh! This is so frustrating!" he shouted, burying his hands in his hair and biting his lip in said frustration. Hong Kong couldn't help but smirk silently.

"England, let me show you how to do it before you pull your hair from your scalp."

"No, I-" He was cut off as the Asian city lightly plucked the pen from his hands and held it between his thumb and ring finger. "Basically, you want the pen to spin around your thumb like this," he used his other hand to slowly guide the pen around his thumb, making sure England had a clear view of its course. Then he spun it normally, catching it skillfully and without the noisy clatter from before. England's jaw dropped as he watched, captivated.

"Okay, I got it. Lemme try," He grabbed it again then tried to hold it like Hong Kong had. Then he used his middle finger to push the pen forward, but it simply fell out of his hands again. "What! Why isn't this working!"

"You have to move your index finger out of the way as well." Hong Kong said lightly, demonstrating again. "Otherwise it'll get stuck."

England muttered something darkly under his breath as he tried again. And again. Multiple times. Each time, the pen fell noisily onto the table, until England thought of opening a book on the wood surface so the noise wouldn't drive him up the wall. And he tried again. And again. And he failed. Again.

Finally, the pen made a full circle around his thumb. England's green eyes lit up gleefully, and he desperately grabbed for the pen, but it had already fallen on his book. His excitement, however, had not been quenched.

"Did you see that? Did you see that? I spun it, Hong Kong!"

"Good job. Now you have to catch it."

"Way to burst my bubble, geez. You make it look so much easier."

"I think it's harder for gwailos [1]," the Asian man stated, ignoring England's puzzled look at the Cantonese phrase. "But you're a fast learner, England."

He grinned and returned to spinning the pen. Hong Kong watched it spin and fall multiple times, his head becoming a little dizzy. England's expression was growing more and more frustrated by the minute, but he never seemed to want to give up. Hong Kong reached into his bag and pulled out another pen, subconsciously spinning it between his fingers. A vein popped in England's head.

"Oi, Hong Kong, you're doing that on purpose, right?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." He held the pen still and continued watching England's attempts, before going back to spinning. He wasn't even aware he was doing it.

After a few hours, by which Hong Kong had half fallen asleep, England's excited yell punctuated the air, and the other island jerked up in surprise.

"Hong Kong! Hong Kong! I did it!"

"Did you?"

"Yeah, yeah, look!" He balanced the pen, then tried spinning it. It fell.

"I swear it worked! It did! It just didn't work this time!" England pouted unhappily and went back to practicing.

"England, just to tell you, this takes most people weeks to master."

"_Weeks?_ You're jerking my chain, right?"

Hong Kong shrugged and went back to sleeping, hiding the small smile that had formed on his face. "Good luck, England."

"Eh? W-wait! Hong Kong! Hong Kong!"

~_A few weeks later~_

"America! America! Look what I can do!"

"Cook something edible?" America asked sarcastically, smirking at the approaching nation. England scowled and bonked him on the head, then conjured a pen from his pocket.

"Hong Kong taught me how to do this!" And he spun it and _caught it_. America's jaw dropped and he stared at the magical device in Arthur's hands.

"Oh my gosh! That's _so cool_! How'd you do that? You have to teach me that! England, England! Teach me!"

Hong Kong was watching the exchange a few meters away, an amused grin on his face. Oh, this was going to be fun.

**[1] gwailo- Cantonese slang for a western person. **

**Spinning pens is a reflex for me now xD That is the fate of any pen, pencil, gluestick, ruler etc. that ends up in my hands. And my friend hates it with a passion :D**


	2. Hong Kong's days with England

**轉眼百年：我們的故事 ****Centuries in the Blink of an Eye: Our stories **

**Written by Bluebird with Candied Sweets' help xD**

**:D Please review!**

"Gosh… There's nothing in Hong Kong that England would want to do…" Hong Kong muttered under his breath whilst walking around his house. England was visiting him that day and it was the first time in many years since they saw each other. Hong Kong knew that the Englishman wouldn't like it if all they did were going to one of those malls that Hong Kong was so famous for, and they'd been Ocean Park many times. Disneyland was out of the question; Hong Kong knew the former empire wouldn't even think of setting foot in that American based theme park. He decided to go to his sister for help.

"Why don't you just bring him to a bubble tea shop?" Taiwan suggested.

"Bubble tea's from Taiwan, meimei!" Hong Kong replied hysterically, checking his watch. Arthur's flight was nearly in Hong Kong. He only had a few more hours to make up his mind.

"Well than, why don't you get him some egg tart?" Taiwan said, knowing that Hong Kong was quite famous for them. And besides, she was feeling hungry.

"Oh right! How could I forget?" Hong Kong thanked Taiwan than he headed for the airport.

_A few hours later…_

_It's no wonder they've won for seven years in a row, _England thought, pulling his luggage through the customs. _Hong Kong's worked hard. _People rushed hurriedly past him, but the island nation took his time admiring the scenery. _As expected from someone raised by me. _–insert self satisfied snicker-

He reached the exit and scanned the masses of people for the familiar brown hair. He spotted him wedged between two little kids, one bawling in his mother's arms while the other was desperately waving at the arrivals.

"Hong Kong!" he shouted, running over to him. Hong Kong turned to see who had called him, and his eyes widened as the blond man crashed into him, sending him sprawling backwards. The crying kid stopped crying for a moment to watch the scene, then a bubbly laugh sounded from his lips. Sadistic little baby.

"E-eh? Ying gok [1]? U-uh… hi. Could you please get off me?"

"O-oh, sorry." England eased himself off him, an apologetic expression on his face. He inspected his former colony, and was surprised by how much he'd changed over the years. He was taller now, and he wasn't wearing the western dress shirt and trousers that England had given to him when he was living in his house. However, he wasn't wearing a traditional Chinese costume either, instead, he was wearing a gray, button up and collared shirt, denim jeans and black trainers. He looked around; everyone seemed to be wearing about the same thing. Still, he couldn't help but cluck his tongue at the informality of it all.

"Hong Kong, how many times do I have to tell you? If you're going to wear something with a collar, at least wear a tie. A tie! This is too casual!" He tugged the shirt's collar to prove his point. Hong Kong couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"I'm… kind of sorry. But this is already quite formal for my people."

"You look like America." England said, as if it was the worst disease in the world. Hong Kong sighed as he eyed his companion's V-neck sweater vest.

"Are those too hot for you? I'm sure you remember our climate is quite different from yours, ying gok."

"England! England, okay? Not 'ying gok'," Hong Kong laughed as he completely butchered the pronunciation. "Say it with me, _England_."

"Ying gok sin sang, nei ho ma fan [2]." Hong Kong smirked rebelliously, before switching back to English. "Shall we go?" England looked at him skeptically before slowly repeating what he said. Hong Kong burst out laughing.

"Gosh! I can't believe it…" Hong Kong said bursting out in tears of laughter, "You… just… admitted that you were… ANNOYING!"

"You…" England proceeded to strangling the former colony. He looked around, wondering what they were going to do. He noticed the heat for the first time and pulled of his sweater vest. Well. At least he tried to pull it off.

"Why doesn't this thing come off?" England said in frustration as he continued to try to pull his sweater off in vain. Hong Kong chuckled and helped him get it off.

"Can't even take your sweater off can you…" England looked around to make sure no one saw that embarrassing scene. He blushed furiously. "Where to?" Hong Kong looked at the Englishman and snickered.

_Hong Kong Island…_

HK opened the door to his penthouse apartment in Central. He took his keys out of the lock and helped his former ward pull his luggage in. He set it down and wiped the sweat on his brow while England admired the surroundings. Due to the lack of space in the archipelago, buildings were built up rather than across, creating the spectacular skyline of the Victoria Harbor that Hong Kong was so famous for. However, this meant that it was quite impossible to have enormous houses unless you lived in the mountain areas.

"It's a little small," Hong Kong said, slightly abashed.

"Small? This is huge for living in the city!"

"Well… not really…" Hong Kong said, blushing. "House prices have been skyrocketing lately. It's been rather stressful," England sighed, that was the case in many other places in the world as well. Apparently a toilet in this area would cost millions of dollars.

"Anyway, I have many things to show you!"

"Yes well, I'm quite excited to see your progress without our help." England smirked, adopting his arrogant tsundere tone again. Hong Kong laughed anyway.

"Yeah, I've got to show you our cuisine which is –ahem- so much better than yours -ahem-,"

England punched Hong Kong playfully in the shoulder, and he snickered back.

"But it is!"

England punched Hong Kong again and decided to explore the house. When England visited Hong Kong last time, he lived in a small cottage in the New Territories. Now he lived in Central, the center of Hong Kong.

"England! We've got to go now!"

"Coming."

England had changed into a red T-Shirt. It looked dumb enough already, but when Hong Kong saw the words written on it, he wanted to cry.

"Ying Gok…" Hong Kong sighed half-heartedly. The words that were inscripted on England's shirt meant that the person wearing this is very dumb. Hong Kong explained this to England and he quickly changed his shirt to something more appropriate.

Hong Kong led England to the MTR and quickly took the train to Wan Chai. He got off and nearly forgot to bring England with him, since he was busy taking pictures of the 'luxurious' subway. They departed the train station and heading over to the egg tart store that Hong Kong longed to show England.

"Hey… England. This place that I want to show you… just don't do anything dumb in it or something."

"Why?" Hong Kong stopped walking for a moment.

"It is the place that I treasure most, other than Hong Kong itself. My mother used to bring me there before she died and, I would do anything to help it."

England had never known much about Hong Kong's years before meeting him, and he felt slightly embarrassed that he didn't know about him, even though he was under his care for many years.

"Trust me, I won't do anything stupid…"

The two companions arrived at the restaurant and sat down. England looked around. _This is certainly quite a shabby restaurant_ he thought, but he kept in mind that Hong Kong loved this place, so he didn't comment about it. When the egg tarts arrived, Hong Kong hastily took a bite out of one of them. England followed suite and also took a bite out of it.

"Mmmmm…. This is tasty!"

"I told you… Ying Gok…"

"Could we order another one?"

"Sure… whatever you say…" Hong Kong ordered another two egg tarts, and in a couple of minutes it came. The younger nation decided that it was getting quite late, and brought the egg tarts home to eat.

"Wow… that was good…"

**[1] Ying Gok (****英國****)****- England**

**[2] Ying gok sin sang, nei ho ma fan (****英國先生，你好麻煩****)- ****Mr. England, you are very annoying xD**

**I can't spell Cantonese =.= Hopefully it's close enough. **


End file.
